Une bonne raison
by Veratimmie
Summary: Dernière année des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que Sirius a un rendez-vous personne ne vient ? SB/RL.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Re-voilà un petit SB/RL. D'accord, ça aurait pu être un os, mais bon, je trouvais que ça faisait un peu long..._

_Donc, c'est la dernière année de nos maraudeurs à Poudlard... _

_Et oui, je sais, c'est très conforme à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je poursuis mon challenge personnel qui est de trouver le plus de façon possible de dire à Sirius qu'on (enfin, d'accord, surtout je) l'aime._

_Peut-être qu'après je serai guérie...va savoir...  
_

* * *

L'entraînement de Quidditch était terminé. James et Sirius étaient sous la douche.

- Allez, je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, fit Sirius, en levant la tête tout en lissant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Sirius passa ses mains sur son visage pour en retirer l'eau.

- Si elle y vient !

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de chance jusque là… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois elles ou ils ne viennent pas…

- Vraiment, tu te poses la question ? sourit encore James.

- Je sais ce que tu penses… Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça…

- Moi, je suis sûr d'avoir raison, dit James. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui les empêche de t'approcher. Et encore, je suis certain qu'il doit en intercepter…

Sirius regarda James pensivement.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…

- Je vois la façon dont il te regarde, et d'une et de deux, je vois aussi la façon qu'il a de sourire sous cape quand tu rentres dépité de tes rendez-vous ratés, sans compter que comme par hasard, il n'est jamais avec nous au moment où tu as tes rendez-vous…

- Tu délires… se moqua Sirius.

- Non, je sais très bien ce que je dis…

- Ce serait trop beau… soupira Sirius avant de reprendre : Mais pourquoi ne le dirait-il pas ?

- Parce qu'il n'ose pas… Il a peur que tu le jettes…

- C'est idiot ! fit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- En même temps, je te signale que tu n'as jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour qu'il te le dise !

- Et tu voudrais que je lui fasse quoi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de sortir avec toi !

- Tu veux rire… Tu sais très bien ce que je pense…

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, Siry, mais je crois que lui aussi, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu attends !

James attrapa une serviette et la mit autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour s'habiller. Sirius le suivit.

- Est-ce que tu attends qu'il te le dise ? demanda James.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Alors, il faut l'obliger à le dire…

Et effectivement, ce jour-là, comme depuis quelques temps, Sirius se rendit à un rendez-vous mais personne ne vint. Ce qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir.

La situation était assez bizarre depuis leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Sirius ne savait pas exactement depuis quand, mais elle était bizarre.

Depuis quasiment son entrée en première année, Sirius attirait les regards et les soupirs de nombreux élèves. De nombreuses filles, mais aussi quelques garçons, encouragés par le fait qu'il ne sortait avec personne. Et si Sirius ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il était amoureux. Sirius Black était amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui : d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état.  
C'était un secret que seul James Potter, son ami et confident, connaissait.

Et la raison pour laquelle, jusqu'à cette année, la dernière des maraudeurs à Poudlard, Sirius n'avait jamais accepté de rendez-vous. Mais il avait décidé de changer. Après un été passé avec James, et constaté que son amour pour Remus était et resterait sûrement à sens unique, il avait décidé de profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, et du succès qu'il rencontrait auprès des élèves. Avec peut-être aussi, inconsciemment, l'espoir que ça pourrait provoquer la jalousie de Remus. Après tout, il pouvait encore s'offrir de rêver un peu…

Bien sûr, ses préférences allaient aux garçons, mais jusqu'au début de cette dernière année, il n'avait reçu que des lettres de filles. Oh ! Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, il n'en recevait pas un paquet tous les jours, mais au moins une ou deux par semaine. Il commença donc à répondre et à accorder des rendez-vous, histoire de voir.

Il dut attendre longtemps le premier, la jeune fille ne vint jamais. Elle ne s'excusa pas non plus. Sirius ne chercha pas à avoir d'explication. Dans un certain sens, ça l'arrangeait.

Lorsque la même chose se répéta une seconde et une troisième fois, c'est James qui commença à trouver cela très curieux.

La semaine suivante fut tranquille, Sirius ne reçut aucune lettre, pas plus que la semaine qui suivit.  
Une élève de Poufsouffle, qui pourtant avait proposé une rencontre de vive voix à Sirius, ne vint pas au rendez-vous. Et un garçon, qui avait déclaré sa flamme par lettre, et qui ne vint pas, l'évitait maintenant soigneusement.

Bref, tout cela faisait que James se posait des questions cependant que Sirius se contentait de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ça ne le gênait pas outre-mesure, il était toujours amoureux de Remus et n'avait décidé de sortir avec quelqu'un que par dépit…

Au courant de cet amour, et assez curieux de la raison pour laquelle les rendez-vous de Sirius échouaient toujours, James avait échafaudé une théorie selon laquelle c'était Remus Lupin qui était à l'origine de ces ratés. Bien sûr, il en avait parlé à Sirius qui n'y croyait pas. Remus était trop calme, trop gentil, trop… etc pour faire ce genre de choses. Et puis, il faudrait que Remus ait des sentiments pour lui, et ça, ça restait du domaine du rêve pour Sirius.

Mais James en était persuadé, et une surveillance discrète de Remus lors de la dernière tentative de rendez-vous l'avait conforté dans son opinion.

Cette fois-ci, James était décidé à ouvrir les yeux de Sirius.

- Je te jure que c'est lui qui fait foirer tes rendez-vous !

- Arrête, James, tu prends juste tes rêves pour des réalités !

- Je l'ai vu. Juste avant ton dernier rendez-vous, je l'ai vu discuter avec Kate Mushley. Et après ça, elle a fait demi-tour.

- C'est juste une coïncidence, fit Sirius, mal assuré.

James le regarda, à moitié mécontent. C'est fou comme Sirius pouvait être têtu parfois. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le croire ? A sa place, si on lui avait dit la même chose à propos de Lily, il serait allé la voir directement. Il soupira. Sirius était vraiment bizarre…

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui ouvrirait les yeux.

Il en eut l'occasion quelques jours plus tard. Cette fois-ci, un garçon avait proposé à Sirius de le rejoindre auprès du terrain de Quidditch.

Et cette fois-ci, James n'avait pas lâché Remus d'une semelle.

* * *

_Voilà. Prochain chapitre bientôt..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Après quelques jours de galère (je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dans fanfiction), voilà la suite et fin._

* * *

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis la dernière rentrée. Remus ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi, mais les choses avaient changé. Sirius, qui jusque là avait toujours affiché un désintérêt pour les filles, avait commencé à répondre à leurs déclarations.

Or, Remus aimait Sirius. Sans issue, certainement. Du moins Sirius n'avait –il jamais montré le moindre signe qui pourrait lui laisser supposer le contraire. Et si Remus ne pouvait espérer finir un jour dans ses bras, il ne supporterait pas le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les années précédentes, il avait ainsi réussi à subtiliser des lettres, dont certaines étaient très belles. Puis il les avait laissées passer, Sirius ne daignant en prendre aucune au sérieux. Jusqu'à cette année. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il changé ainsi ? Il avait juste prétendu qu'il avait mûri pendant les vacances, qu'il voulait prendre du bon temps avant de partir de Poudlard… Mais pour Remus, ça avait été une catastrophe, et surtout beaucoup de travail.

Et Remus avait réussi à écarter nombre de prétendant(e)s. Il savait bien que ce n'était que du provisoire : après Poudlard, il ne pourrait guère écarter de Sirius ceux qui lui tourneraient autour, mais au moins, à Poudlard, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux, jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Remus s'était aperçu de la surveillance de James. Or, le jour du rendez-vous de Sirius approchait et Remus commençait à se demander comment il pourrait échapper au regard de James. Où qu'il aille, il le sentait posé sur lui.

Remus devait réfléchir à un autre plan. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été facile pour lui d'éloigner de Sirius celles (et celui) qui voulait l'approcher. Quand il n'avait pas réussi à subtiliser le petit mot doux passé à Sirius, quelques instants avant le rendez-vous il avait été à la rencontre des filles et leur avait expliqué que Sirius ne voulait plus les rencontrer. Elles le prenaient plus ou moins bien, une ou deux s'étaient mises à pleurer, mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passait plutôt bien.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, James avait des doutes. Oh, James ne lui avait pas dit franchement, mais il avait eu des regards vers lui à certains moments qui l'avaient mis en alerte. Comme la dernière fois, où Remus avait dû expliquer à Kate Mushley que Sirius avait changé d'avis. Et juste comme il la quittait, il s'était heurté à James qui lui avait lancé non seulement un regard, mais aussi un sourire ironique qui l'avait glacé.

Cette fois-ci, Remus devrait trouver autre chose pour faire rater le rendez-vous de Sirius. Mais quoi ? Et les jours étaient passés sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'échapper à James.

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé : Sirius avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui, qui plus est, avec un garçon de sixième année à Serdaigle, de bonne heure en ce samedi matin.

Dans une ultime tentative, Remus s'était levé le premier, s'était douché, et après s'être habillé, il avait voulu sortir. Mais James s'était mis innocemment devant la porte de la chambre, l'avait regardé intensément avant de dire :

- Tu ne nous attends pas pour sortir, Remus ?

- Je vous attends en bas, répondit Remus sans se démonter.

- Reste avec nous, Rem' lança la voix fluette de Peter.

Le regard de James l'avait presque brûlé et Remus avait retenu un soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Il prit un livre pour pouvoir échapper au regard de James. Il devait empêcher le rendez-vous. Il le fallait. La vision de Sirius dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et qui plus est dans les bras d'un autre garçon, lui était insupportable.  
Il restait une demi-heure avant l'heure fatidique. Remus sentait une appréhension commencer à lui serrer l'estomac. Et s'il ne réussissait pas cette fois-ci ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, au moins pour retarder Sirius. Ca, il devrait pouvoir le faire ici. Sirius était sous la douche, James bouquinait une revue de Quidditch, Peter paressait en attendant la douche. Remus, avec précaution pour bouger le minimum, attrapa sa baguette magique. James leva les yeux un instant, mais Remus avait repris sa position initiale, absorbé par sa lecture.

Et lorsque James retourna à son magazine, Remus agita à peine sa baguette pour faire disparaître les vêtements que Sirius avait préparés sur son lit.

Sirius sortit de la douche, comme d'habitude avec juste sa serviette autour de la taille.  
Il se mit à chercher son caleçon partout, pendant que Remus, innocemment allongé sur son lit, semblait lire. Lorsque Sirius eut trouvé son caleçon et se mit à chercher son tee-shirt :

- C'est infernal ! Je suis sûr de les avoir posés sur mon lit !

James leva les yeux vers Remus qui ne paraissait pas être troublé par les va-et-vient de Sirius, absorbé par son livre. En fait, il savourait le fait que Sirius perde de longues minutes à chercher ses vêtements. Car une fois qu'il eut trouvé son tee-shirt, il eut de la peine à trouver son pantalon, puis son pull…

Remus ne put retenir un petit sourire. Malheureusement pour lui, James vit le petit sourire. Et dès lors, il ne quitta pratiquement pas Remus des yeux.

Sirius avait fini par s'habiller, mais il avait perdu un bon quart d'heure.

- Je vais être en retard ! soupira-t-il.

- Mais non, de toutes façons, il t'attendra ! lança James.

Le sourire de Remus disparut. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose… Sirius retourna dans la salle de bains pour vérifier sa coiffure. Remus, après s'être assuré que (surtout) James ne le regardait pas, fit à nouveau un geste avec sa baguette et Sirius, butant sur un obstacle invisible, s'étala de tout son long, la tête dans la salle de bain, les pieds dans la chambre. Comble de malchance, l'eau se mit à gicler du lavabo, trempant Sirius qui se releva, avec une grimace :

- Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui…

- Oui, tu n'as pas de chance…

Seul Peter avait réagi. Remus était occupé à faire semblant de lire, et James l'était à surveiller Remus. Ses dernières hésitations avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. James avait maintenant la certitude que c'était Remus qui faisait échouer tous les rendez-vous de Sirius. Il se demanda jusqu'où Remus irait pour retarder Sirius. Pour l'instant, il devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien. Maintenant, Sirius serait en retard. Mais il pouvait encore y aller.

Sirius se sécha rapidement, vérifia sa coiffure devant la glace et se dirigea vers la sortie. James vit alors parfaitement le geste de Remus avec sa baguette magique.

Et juste une seconde après, Remus dit sur un ton désinvolte en se levant :

- Je ne sais pas si tu fais bien de sortir, regarde le temps qu'il fait…

Et effectivement, il tombait des trombes d'eau devant la fenêtre.

Comme Sirius se rapprochait de la fenêtre pour constater le fait, James se leva de son lit, qui était en face de celui de Remus et lança à Sirius :

- Franchement, on dirait que tout se ligue contre toi, Sirius.

- On dirait, oui… enchérit Peter.

Remus ne dit rien. Il venait de croiser les yeux de James et son regard lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait compris.

- Bah, répondit Sirius, un peu d'eau n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et vu ce que j'ai déjà eu ce matin…

Les maraudeurs sourirent. Enfin, Remus se força à sourire, mais sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée… Sirius irait à son rendez-vous, quoiqu'il se passe. Et ça, Remus ne le voulait pas, il ne supporterait pas de le savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentait une froideur s'installer dans sa poitrine. Il commença à ressentir la panique le gagner. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il cherche un autre moyen de le retarder.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, James disait à Sirius :

- Tu devrais au moins attendre que le temps se calme un peu. De toutes façons, je pense que ton rendez-vous pensera la même chose et attendra aussi qu'il pleuve moins.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit Sirius en regardant la fenêtre.

James en profita pour tourner la tête vers Remus. Debout près de son lit, cherchant l'inspiration, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais comme James lui adressait un sourire rassurant, il réussit néanmoins à se détendre un peu.

Remus aurait pourtant dû savoir que James ne faisait pas ça pour rien. Il n'allait pas tarder à le regretter…

Au bout d'une minute à peine, Sirius soupira :

- Ca n'a pas l'air de se calmer, je vais quand même y aller.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

James le précéda et se mit sur son chemin.

- Et si tu n'allais pas à ton rendez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin, tu ne trouves pas que c'est de mauvaise augure ?

- C'est vrai, je serai toi, je n'irai pas, enchérit Peter.

Sirius regarda James, surpris.

- N'importe quoi… murmura-t-il.

- Réfléchis, Siry… James était maintenant adossé à la porte et empêchait Sirius de l'ouvrir.

- Allez, laisse-moi passer… implora Sirius.

- Non.

Pendant que les deux amis s'affrontaient, Remus tentait vainement de trouver quelque chose qui ralentisse encore Sirius. Tentait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'échange entre les deux maraudeurs. James allait dans son sens, mais pour quelle raison ? Il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autre mais Remus n'arrivait pas à leur donner un sens. James ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius, c'était impossible…

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas y aller alors…disait Sirius.

- Oui, j'en ai une bonne, sourit James. J'avais raison.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais raison.

A ce moment, c'est Sirius qui se tourna vers Remus. Un regard très bref, avant qu'il ne continue :

- James, c'est quoi ta bonne raison ? Sa voix était mal assurée.

- Une très bonne raison, fit James sans répondre.

- Allez, dis-moi, c'est quoi ta raison ? s'impatienta Sirius.

Alors James s'adressa franchement à Remus :

- N'est-ce pas qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas sortir ?

Remus se sentit blanchir.

- Remus ? insista James.

- Oui ? répondit Remus dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une bonne raison pour qu'il reste ? continuait James.

Maintenant, les trois autres maraudeurs regardaient Remus. Il y eut un silence. Le cerveau de Remus essayait vainement de garder un semblant de cohérence mais une vague d'émotion le submergea et le pauvre Remus ne put que bredouiller :

- Je… je ne sais pas…

James arbora alors un sourire triomphant. Le malaise de Remus était maintenant visible de tous et le dénonçait.

- Vraiment ? James se rapprocha de lui. Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas comment ça se fait que ses vêtements avaient disparu ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé par terre ? Ni pourquoi il a été mouillé ? Ni pourquoi brusquement il s'est mis pleuvoir juste devant notre fenêtre ?

Remus restait sans réaction, atterré. Sirius posa alors la main sur le bras de James.

- Remus ? demanda-t-il simplement, prenant le relais de James.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. James l'avait découvert et il ne servirait à rien de nier qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

- D'accord, avoua Remus faiblement. C'est moi qui t'ai retardé…

- Pourquoi ?

Remus écarta les mains d'un geste évasif et eut un sourire :

- Juste pour te retarder.

James étouffa un rire incrédule. Mais Sirius s'était rapproché de Remus et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Remus évita soigneusement son regard.

- Remus, est-ce que tu aurais une bonne raison pour m'empêcher d'aller à mon rendez-vous ? demanda Sirius.

La respiration de Remus s'était accélérée. Il se sentait pris au piège. Comme Sirius s'avançait encore, il lui lança un regard perdu. Sirius s'arrêta. Son visage devint plus grave.

- Remus ?

A nouveau, les mains de Remus s'écartèrent en un geste impuissant et toujours sans regarder Sirius, il murmura :

- oui, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles…

- Parce que ?

Remus prit une inspiration, regarda avec application le mur de la chambre en répondant d'une voix à peine audible :

- _parcequejetaime_…

Sirius étendit le bras, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

Remus lui lança un regard troublé. Sirius esquissa un très léger sourire et l'attira vers lui. Il mit ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller non plus.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est loin d'être le meilleur de ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est encore l'hiver et je suis encore en hibernation... Enfin, mon cerveau de poisson rouge l'est !!!_

_Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'essaierai de faire mieux..._

_Bises.  
_


End file.
